Rampage Against Shaded Men
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: Rated for major VIOLENCE! Two people have the mistake of underestimating two juvenile girls… and disastrous results weren’t as shallow as the two had imagined.


**Rampage Against Shaded Men**

**By:** Krizzie and Yuki

**Summary: **Rated for major VIOLENCE! Two people have the mistake of underestimating two juvenile girls… and disastrous results weren't as shallow as the two had imagined.

**Warning:** Violence, language, VIOLENCE, torture... which is violence... and two girls on a killing spree! WAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

**Yuki:** Sigh… here we go again…

**Krizzie:** A brand new one-shot! And guess what, this marvelous idea of mine was actually worked on by both of us!

**Yuki:** Finally, a story in our account that actually includes me.

**Krizzie:** (glares at a corner where a mysterious figure cowers in the shadows) You shall pay…

**Yuki: **(clears throat) Right. Ignore the deranged woman and we'll just get on with this ridiculous one-chaptered story.

**Krizzie:** BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Feel the pain, you poor excuse of men! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall get my revenge! Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet revenge!

**Yuki: **I do not know her, honestly. But I do know that neither of us owns Captain Tsubasa.

**I**t actually happened during a normal day at Shutetsu. Mr. Mikami, being a very influential man of business, called over Mr. Katagiri over to discuss a very important matter. Mr. Katagiri, being a very responsible and agreeable man, gave his assent. Their meeting was set.

Contrary to their monotonous routines, however, two girls seemed to live the exact opposite lives, thriving for adventure and craving for a taste of danger. One of the two girls was a well-known artist and former manager of the soccer team, Yuki Tamane. Currently, the said girl was lounging in a couch stolen by her comrade the night ago from a certain mansion that was officially confidential to readers.

The other girl, a low-key female that had been swimming in secrets all her life, a girl more commonly known as Krizzie Kurisaki, was quietly bathing herself in the darkness, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably in contained excitement and every once in a while, if Yuki bothered to look, she would spot sparks illuminating the small dark spot of their little headquarters.

Holding the knife tightly by its handle and the side of its blade against the rolling stone, Krizzie's face seemed to be the epitome of horror, the maniacal look mixed with a twinge of bloodlust that was almost-always present in the girl's eyes. Yuki took a sip of iced tea from her glass and stood up. "What's you plan?" she asked casually, just like a kidnapper asking what time it was on your Rolex before pulling a large semi-automatic from his pocket and pasting it directly on your temple.

The stone stopped spinning, and for a whole minute Krizzie was completely hidden from her friend's view. Yuki, being used to it and all, absent-mindedly shifted her weight from one foot to another before she felt the girl's breath on her right ear. "You know…" she said in a low hiss, her breath coming down in a smooth, straight, invisible line. Yuki ignored it. "…we just do what we do best."

"This is crazy." she said and pushed Kurisaki away from behind her before sitting on the arm rest of the couch. "How do you expect us to do that without the police running after our heels?"

Krizzie raised the now sharpened knife, the blade glinting from the dim ceiling light that hanged overhead. She peered at her friend and smirked, sliding her long finger against the sharpened end until it drew blood. Slowly, as if teasing, she raised it to her lips. "We do a show Yuki, a live performance." The blood trickled down her chin.

Yuki sighed and went to her cupboard to retrieve her Uzi.

**M**r. Katagiri sat down on the one-sitter, his legs crossed and his arms rested on his knees. He let his eyes scan the office for a moment, pausing every now and then at the bougainvillea plants that the soccer coach had littered in his room. He stared at one in particular for a while before the door to his right swung open.

Mikami strolled in, his year-old boots making dull thuds against the carpeted floor. For a short moment, their gazes froze on each other. Mr. Katagiri stood up and shook hands with Mikami, for the sake of formalities, then he sat back down in his seat.

Mikami pulled out a wooden chair from a study desk on Katagiri's left and placed it directly in front of Katagiri, five steps in distance. He sat down, quite hurriedly, legs slightly apart and elbows resting on both knees. They stayed like that for a moment before Katagiri broke the silence.

Uncrossing his legs and planting his hands on the seat on either side of him, Katagiri leaned forward and asked, "What is it that you want to talk to me about then?"

**T**he students were all clueless. So innocent were they that it disgusted the Kurisaki that she were mingling with then. If this plan failed, they shall pay as well. Passing by a guy with a weird name on his cap that didn't seem to register in her head, she let her eyes roam around wildly for any sign of red. This proved to be a mistake a while later, when red-clothes people crowded around her, handkerchiefs and caps of the same color merging with them.

After seeing the dangerous look that temporarily crossed the crazy girl's face, Yuki had decided to take action. She squeezed past the capped man, who was narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her friend before she pulled her out of the sea of red.

"I'd kill them real slow now." Krizzie decided one her eyes had cleared of the obtrusive color. They walked along for a moment, with Kurisaki going to the less populated areas of the whole campus. They finally spotted their target at the corner of a blind turn right beside the faculty office.

Yuki sighed again before she automatically let her body go on routine and act as a stake-out while Krizzie pressed the button that will automatically change the life of two men that had dared disrupted their lives. Inches from finishing the task, Krizzie licked her lips, already imagining the inevitable disaster that would befall the two men. "Die you spiteful bastards." she said in an thrilled whisper. Yuki rolled her eyes, at the same time the silent peace that had wrapped the whole school was quickly disrupted…and the door to hell had been clandestinely opened.

**B**efore Mikami had been given the chance to give his reply, the loud blaring of the fire alarm made the two of them jump, their rear ends bouncing from the soft cover of their chairs towards the warm carpet.

"What the heck is going on?" Katagiri managed to say despite his shock before he shakily stood. Just beyond the immaculate walls, he could hear the screams of numerous students. He let his shaded eyes fall on Mikami. "What the hell is going on in this damn school?"

"Damn if I knew." Mikami replied in a ferocious tone as he stood up as well, using the chair to pull himself up. His long legs shook a bit, but the former soccer player got hold of them. He pushed his glasses from the edge of his nose where they had slipped when he did the same to the ground.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and check it out!" Katagiri almost screamed at the man. Mikami grunted before he walked towards the door and turned the knob. He paused. Then he tried again. He paused again.

"What now?" Katagiri asked, annoyed. He walked over and pushed Mikami out of the way. "Don't tell me you're too senile to remember how to open a fucking goddamn door."

"Watch your mouth." the pushed man growled. Katagiri rolled his eyes, barely seen because of the dark tint of his sunglasses, and turned the knob himself. Like Mikami, he paused, blinked, and then tried again.

Mikami snorted, a snort that said, 'I told you so' and 'What now?' both at the same time. The two exchanged worried looks before Mikami sighed, dropping his head, more in exasperation than defeat.

"We're locked in."

**W**aiting at a suffocating area in front of the office was not as easy as Yuki had imagined, and as she tried to find a comfortable position while managing not to let herself touch the muddy plants, she had a clearer idea of what Krizzie had in mind when she told her of the pure torture that she would receive as a look-out.

She inwardly cursed herself, already hating her conscience for letting her fall in this pit of irritating dirt-covered leaves. All the students had gone home, thinking a huge fire had engulfed their school. The teachers did as well so there was a very little chance of her getting caught. Why they all ran it was a mystery to her, but she figured it worked out on their favor anyway so it shouldn't matter. But still… she had to be careful.

She tried to ignore the earth and concentrate on the door, from which Krizzie had already leaned to in an attempt to catch a gist of what the men were doing inside.

Judging from the woman's deep scowl, success was a long time coming. Finally giving up, the Kurisaki pushed herself off the door and leaned on the wall instead. Yuki's eyes fell to the small shoulder bag that Krizzie had so insisted that she bring. Her eyes narrowed.

**T**here was a knock on the door, breaking the two men's forced tension. They exchanged looks again, quietly debating on who was to call out and answer. Katagiri was definitely not opening his mouth, and so Mikami was forced to do the pleasure.

"Yes, who is it?" he said in a controlled voice that he was surprised to find he still had. The rich baritone echoed in his ears and tickled it like a soft, sweet melody.

No one answered and Mikami soon found himself gripping the end of his turtleneck top tightly in his balled fists. He repeated his question, this time in a voice as hard as the military. He was disappointed when once again there was no answer.

Katagiri fell back a step then two, his footsteps making no sound on the flush carpet. He turned his head towards Mikami, his lips pursed into a tight line. Mikami chose to ignore the other man's nervousness, determined to keep his cool at their situation. He called out again to the door, and this time someone did reply, a murmur of an incoherent word, a deep dark voice that was completely anonymous to both him and Katagiri.

"Who are you?" Mikami asked for the fourth time. There was a grunt. Mikami tried the knob again. It was still jammed. "Did you hear me?" There was a faint murmur of assent. "Could you please open the door from outside? I'm afraid we're locked in."

The look Katagiri gave him convinced him that the man was definitely not agreeing to what he was doing. Still, he continued. "Look, can you?"

There was a pause, as if the person was deliberating whether or not to grant Mikami's request. "I can…" the person muttered slowly and both of them brightened up quickly. "…but I would not." Their hopes sank back down.

"And why the hell not?" Katagiri couldn't help but ask, his anger palpable in his tone. There was another pause. This time, the person outside took his time.

**Y**uki crouched down lower when she saw a tensed look of enthusiasm flash across Krizzie's face, the girl leaned closer to the wall and smirked before she winked at her. "We got 'em!" she whispered excitedly before she silently sauntered towards her. "We fucking got 'em!"

It was like a perpetual cycle to her. Get a target, nail them, do as you like with them, then you either let them go or kill them if you haven't already. And with Kurisaki working with her, it was, more often than not, a lone option to get rid of your particular target.

Yuki sighed again, digging the Uzi deeper on Mikami's forehead when a soft growl escaped his cloth-covered mouth. He looked over to where Krizzie was, her hawk-like eyes watching Katagiri's every move. She gave him the same look when she felt his gaze on her and Mikami was forced to look away.

Katagiri whimpered when her heavy gaze landed on him once again, his eyes widening beneath his glasses at the sound of metal clinking inside her bag as she shuffled her hand in. A smirk playfully appeared on her lips. Her hand grabbed the familiar-feeling instrument. "You know what happens to men who screw with us Katagiri?" she asked in the most horrendous tone. Katagiri shook his head and moved as far away from her as his bindings would allow.

Krizzie took her hand out, Katagiri only noticing that her hand was gloved, her hair in a tight knot behind her covered with a net under a cap and her whole body wrapped in dark clothing. He shuddered when he saw that small version of a crowbar in her hand, his mind filled with thoughts about her working with such a thing. "Brace yourself…" she said and licked her lips. "…for you shall now feel the pain.

It was way past midnight when Katagiri's throat was too hoarse to even scream. His whole skin burned with a numb yet painful feeling, his hands bleeding and he feared that he would die right then and there but Krizzie wasn't done yet. Yuki and Mikami watched from the other end of the room, Yuki with a calm look in her eyes and Mikami staring in disbelief at his ruined somewhat-friend.

It was quite a miracle that nobody had barged in on them yet; Yuki figured it must be that the people nearby thought it was another one of those inane plays that the school cooks up once in a while.

She inspected her weapon and thrust it on Mikami's forehead. The man's eyes widened considerably, and Yuki found herself enjoying the fear that swirled in those eyes, though dimmed by those absurd glasses. She looked over to Katagiri again, rolling her eyes at what he had become after being subjected for approximately ten hours of Kurisaki torture. His nails were ripped off, forced out of his skin with Krizzie's helpful mini crowbar. His hair was all but there, pulled in small groups by the girl with the help of a machine that Yuki had invented. His pale skin was covered in deep gashes, each and every one oozing with thick dark blood. Krizzie watched them flow down, transfixed. She rummaged to her bag again. Katagiri didn't even look up to know it was another instrument of torture.

She took out a lighter and grinned wildly. Yuki shook her head. "Kurisaki, do that outside." she muttered before she looked once again towards Mikami. She took out her silencer from her pack and firmly attacked it to her brand new Uzi, smiling in satisfaction as she run her hands at the black material. She cocked the gun and pointed it at his chest, directly towards his lungs. She pulled his hair and whispered in his ear. "I may not be as sadistic as my friend over there… but I'll make sure you won't die easily either Mikami."

The dull sound was like paper rocket shooting up in the sky before it plummeted down meaninglessly on the ground. Mikami dropped forward the next instant and Yuk immediately dropped her hold from his hair and stared to marvel at her work. Mikami held his small wound, gasping in small breaths in an attempt to keep his life. "D-Damn… you…"

"You're too kind, Yuki." Krizzie said with a deep frown, kicking Katagiri at the gut towards the open grounds outside. "Move your butt, lazyass." she snapped at him.

In all honestly, she didn't know why she wanted to torture the poor men, all she knew was that she wanted to, and Krizzie's whims were just something that wasn't going to be denied.

"Give the guy a break." Yuki said after a while as she stared at the half-awake Katagiri.

"No fucking way."

Once the man was already sprawled outside, his shredded clothing barely covering his upper torso, Krizzie ignited her lighter and threw it at him, watching the flames dance in an interesting combination with the howling sound of a man crying in agony, with the occasional gasping behind her serving as background music.

She closed her eyes, her eyelids slowly hiding those murderous orbs as her ears continued to listen in a demonic melody that a few people could even consider actual, decent harmony. But to her sounded like angels sounding their trumpets to honor the coming of the Risen Lord.

**Yuki: **What the HELL WAS THAT?

**Krizzie: **Uh… it just came in my mind?


End file.
